


Happy Birthday Cullen

by CullensGirl82



Series: New Beginnings [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since the defeat of Corypheus. Evelyn and Cullen now live near a small lake in a cabin with the twins. Evelyn and the twins help Cullen celebrate his birthday and Evelyn reveals they are expecting again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Cullen

Evelyn smiled as she watch Cullen play with Dorianne. She leaned against the entry to the kitchen where she was preparing a picnic for Cullen's birthday and giggled softly so she wouldn't draw their attention. 

Cullen was sitting on the floor with a toy teapot in between them and took a sip from the toy cup in his hand. It had been three years since the defeat of Corypheus and life was perfect.

"Daddy! You forgot to hold your pinkie out!" The little girl said, scolding him.

Cullen smiled and put his pinkie out, "I'm sorry Princess Dorianne."

"It's okay Daddy." Dorianne said as she put her cup down and climbed into Cullen's lap, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too." Cullen said as he kissed the top of her head.

Evelyn's attention was broken by the sound of a loud crash. She ran into the bedroom she and Cullen shared. With a sigh she shook her head and picked Joseph up.

"I wanted to try Daddy's shield." Joseph said, pouting slightly.

"I know you do my Little Warrior but you need to be a bit bigger." Evelyn said as she picked up the shield and put it back where it belonged, "Tell you what, why don't you and I work on Daddy's surprise picnic?"

"Yay!" Joseph said as he put his hands together happily, "I hope Daddy will like it."

"I'm sure he will." Evelyn said with a smile as she turned around.

"Is everything okay?" Cullen asked, he had Dorianne in his arms, "We heard a loud crash and it startled Rianne. I got her calmed down so we thought we'd check it out."

"I was trying to use your shield Daddy." Joseph said, "I'm sorry."

"As long as you're okay, that's what matters." Cullen said as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Daddy! Our tea is getting cold!" Dorianne piped up.

"So it is." Cullen chuckled as he kissed Evelyn's cheek, "We'll be at our tea party my love."

"Have fun." Evelyn said as she kissed Dorianne's cheek, "We'll be busy for a few more minutes then we can go for a walk together."

"Can we go to the lake Mama?" Dorianne asked excitedly, "Please!" 

Evelyn laughed, "Of course we can!"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cullen said as he hugged Dorianne, "Let's get back to our tea party Princess Dorianne."

Evelyn smiled as Cullen carried Dorianne back to their spot in the living room of their little cabin.

"I have a cake ready to frost for your Daddy's birthday. Would you like to help me?" She asked Joseph as they entered the kitchen.

"I like..." Joseph said a little loudly before quieting down, "I like helping frost cakes Mama."

Evelyn chuckled as she looked into the living room. Cullen and Dorianne were busy with their tea party and didn't seem to hear them, "I know you do."

She sat Joseph on the counter and handed him one of the spatulas she had ready and began to frost the cake with his help. She piped the words 'Happy Birthday Daddy!' onto the top once Joseph was satisfied the cake was frosted perfectly. She and Joseph put together some sandwiches and packed up plates, cups, forks and a knife for the cake in one basket along with the birthday presents that Joseph and Dorianne made with her help for Cullen. She packed the cake, sandwiches and some juice in another basket and put Joseph on the floor as she handed him the smaller basket with a smile.

"Can you carry this one and I'll carry the food?" She asked with a smile as the little boy took the basket.

"I have it Mama." Joseph said with a smile as he took her free hand.

Evelyn walked into the living room with Joseph and smiled, "Who wants to go on a picnic for lunch?"

"I do!" Dorianne said excitedly as she bounced up and down.

"A picnic sounds perfect." Cullen said as he stood up and picked up Joseph and Dorianne.

He started to take the basket from Joseph to hand to Evelyn when the little boy stopped him.

"Mama said I could carry the basket Daddy." He said with a pout.

"I did." Evelyn chuckled, "It's not heavy my love."

"Very well." Cullen said with a smile as they walked out of the cabin and made their way to the lake.

Evelyn smiled as she set the basket down. She had remembered at the last second to grab a blanket for them and laid it out on the ground before sitting down. Cullen placed Dorianne and Joseph in front of Evelyn before sitting next to her. 

"I'm glad you suggested a picnic my love." Cullen said as they watched the twins eat. He took a bite of his sandwich and smiled.

"I figured since we haven't had a picnic in a while, it was time to have one." She said with a smile.

Cullen smiled as he began to eat. He was the luckiest man in all of Thedas and couldn't be happier. He finished his sandwich and smiled as the twins finished theirs.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Evelyn asked as she took the cake out of the basket and put it down in the middle of them, "What do we do first though?"

Joseph and Dorianne began to join Evelyn in singing happy birthday to Cullen. He smiled as he blinked back tears. He had almost forgotten today was his birthday. 

"Mama! The presents!" Dorianne said excitedly, "Daddy needs his presents!"

Evelyn laughed as she passed out pieces of the cake, "Cake first my Little Princess. Then we'll give Daddy his presents."

"Oh okay." Dorianne said as she began to eat her cake, trying to be careful not to make a mess. 

Joseph smiled as he began to eat his cake, frosting getting all over his face. Cullen laughed as he reached over to clean him off.

"Look at you." He said with a smile, "Frosting all over the place."

"I like frosting." Joseph said as he patiently let Cullen clean him off, "Mama let me help frost your cake Daddy."

"She did." Cullen said with a smile, "You did a very good job my Little Warrior."

Joseph beamed happily as he finished his cake, being more careful this time not to make a mess.

"I think it's time for presents." Evelyn said with a smile as she looked at Cullen.

Joseph got into the basket and handed Cullen a small package, "This one's from me Daddy."

Cullen unwrapped it and smiled as he pulled out a small wood horse. He kissed the top of Joseph's head, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Daddy." Joseph said, "Mama cut it out and I put it together."

"It's very nice. I'll put it on my bedside stand." Cullen said as he put the horse back in the basket so it wouldn't break.

Dorianne got into the basket next and handed Cullen a small package. She sat in his lap as he unwrapped it. Inside was a necklace she had made from various beads Evelyn had bought for her.

"It's beautiful. I'll wear it always." Cullen said as he slipped it over his head and gave Dorianne a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it Daddy." Dorianne said with a smile.

Cullen held his children on his lap and looked over at Evelyn who was smiling brightly.

"My present won't be here for a while yet." Evelyn said as she put his hand on her stomach, "I'm eight weeks along according to when Dorian came to visit last week."

Cullen looked at her stunned before his eyes drifted to where his hand rested on her stomach. He smiled brightly at Evelyn and kissed her cheek.

"Another baby!" He exclaimed happily as he pulled her gently to him, his other arm around the twins, "I am the luckiest man in all of Thedas."

"Maybe twins again." Evelyn said as she chuckled. 

Cullen groaned playfully, avoiding Evelyn's hand as she moved to swat at him. He pulled her close and smiled down at the twins who had fallen asleep in his arm.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Cullen said as he put a child in each arm and stood up, "I love you Darling."

"I love you too." Evelyn said as she packed up everything. 

They walked back to the cabin and put the children in their beds. Cullen sang a soft lullaby as they began to stir. Soon the children were fast asleep. Cullen led Evelyn to the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling her gently onto his lap. He laid his hand on her stomach again and smiled.

"This has been the best birthday I could have ever asked for." He said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you had a good day." Evelyn said as she laid her head on his shoulder, her own hand on top of his, "Happy Birthday My Beloved."


End file.
